


Hard Work

by pajaro



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bottom Shepard, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajaro/pseuds/pajaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vega's uncle told him once, <i>si se hace un trabajo, hay que hacerlo bien</i> and while he knows his uncle wasn’t talking about this precisely, it was something he’d taken to heart. If he’s going to do something, he’s going to do it right and that includes taking the Commander to pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written a couple months ago for the Mass Effect Kink Meme [prompt](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/5736.html?thread=24511848#t24511848): "Vega likes pretending to fuck Shepard pregnant. Creampie, dirty talk, holding Shep down while he fucks him bare, the works. I just need some porn. And some MShep/Vega."
> 
> I have a total kink for confident men who love getting fucked so. You know. Bottom Shep is kind of a thing for me. There should totally be more of it.

Vega holds him down, forearm heavy across the back of his shoulders, and takes his time easing his way inside. It’s a slick, easy slide and _fuck_. Shepard’s not as tight as the first time they did this and he feels a sort of satisfaction in that. That he’s been inside this man enough times to tell the difference. 

It’s not as tight as the first time but it’s tight enough. Shepard mumbles something he can’t hear into the bedsheets when he bottoms out, then shifts his hips and arches into Vega's strokes as if to take him deeper. It makes Vega groan deep in his chest. He can’t get enough the man. The way he moves, the noises he makes, little moans and whines and the way his breath hitches when he hits that spot.

The way Shepard can sometimes come just from Vega dicking him hard and deep. 

Vega would be lying if he said he felt no pride at getting the famous Commander Shepard to come without even getting his dick touched because _goddamn_ does he ever.

“ _James_.” They’ve hardly even started and already Shepard sounds wrecked. He squirms in the bed like he can’t stay still, like he needs it bad and Vega knows it’s been a while so he takes pity, draws a hand down the length of his spine, soothing, and pulls back. He shoves in deep and hard like he know Shepard likes best, steady in that way he knows drives the Commander up the wall. The groan he gets lets him know he’s right on the money so he does it again, holds himself on his fists and fucks at a pace that makes Shepard grumble happily into the pillow, fingers twisting the bed sheets and thighs shaking, because they have hours yet before the Normandy will get where it needs to be and Vega wants to take his time.

“ _Dios_. You love it, don’t you, Shepard. You love taking my dick,” Vega says. It's not a question. He doesn’t have to ask anymore, Shepard’s body gives away everything.

Shepard doesn’t reply anyway, he doesn’t say much in bed, he never does, not unless Vega forces it out of him. The only words he’ll utter in bed voluntarily are _more_ , _fuck_ , and _James_. Though sometimes it's _Jimmy_ if he's feeling particularly desperate.

It'd be pretty safe to say that Vega likes when Shepard gets desperate. 

Shepard doesn’t say a word but Vega hears the hitch in his breath. The way his back tenses at the words. 

“Yeah, s’okay babe. I’ll give you what you need.” And Vega will. Vega _does_. His uncle told him once, _si se hace un trabajo, hay que hacerlo bien_ and while he knows his uncle wasn’t talking about this precisely, it was something he’d taken to heart. If he’s going to do something, he’s going to do it right and that includes taking the Commander to pieces. 

Not that he considers fucking Shepard to be _work_ , per se. More like a pleasure. Shepard makes these tiny consecutive groans when Vega ups the tempo a bit and it just. It’s definitely a pleasure. 

Vega has to stop, close his eyes, and pinch the base of his cock to make sure he doesn’t shoot off too quick. He holds still for a moment, just until the urgency passes before starting up again. But then he makes the mistake of opening his eyes and _damn_. Takes in the way Shepard’s hole, slick with lube, pink and flushed and _used_ , pulls at Vega’s cock. Goddamn it.

This is not going to last as long as he’d hoped.

“God, Shepard,” he leans down, tugs lips swollen from the head Vega got earlier towards him and kisses them. Sucks on them. Bites them and doesn’t let them go until Shepard is growling in frustration. The angle is awkward what with Shepard faced down on the bed but Vega doesn’t care, he licks and sucks and teases until he feels like he’s going to explode from frustration himself.

“Jimmy,” Shepard says, and it sounds like both a benediction and expletive.

“Gonna come, babe.” Vega’s too close, he’s nearing that point but he wants to bring Shepard along for the ride. 

And he knows exactly how to get him there.

“Would you like that, Loco?” he asks even though he already knows the answer.

Shepard squirms, stays silent and yeah, Vega knows. He fucks in hard on instinct and Shepard cries out. 

“Want me to fuck you full, Shep?” He rubs a hand down Shepard’s chest, down to his stomach and the man _whines_ at the contact.

“You--you wanna have my babies, Loco? Want me to knock you up?” And it’s not a question even if it sounds like one. It’s not a question but he wants to hear the answer anyway.

“Come on, Loco. Use your words.”

Shepard grumbles unhappily at that but all it does is make Vega chuckle. “Hey, I’m going to take your silence as a no if you don’t tell me otherwise. Maybe I’ll pull out and come all over your back--”

“Don’t,” Shepard grounds out, sounding like he’s swallowed gravel.

“No?”

Shepard growls at the tease and Vega hides his smirk in the soft hairs at the nape of Shepard’s neck.

“Mmm, well then maybe you should tell me where to put it then. I think you would look pretty fucking hot drenched in my come but if you don’t want it--”

“ _Vega_ ,” Shepard says angrily. It sounds like a curse and it makes Vega smile.

“Yeah Loco. Tell me what you want. Tell me what you want so I can give it to you,” Vega grinds his dick inside him as he says it. _Dios_ , it feels so good-- it’s so fucking dumb that he-- it’s not even possible. He knows it. Shepard knows it. Barring divine intervention, it’s not ever going to happen but he needs to hear the words anyway.

Shepard groans. “ _Fuck_. Want you...”

“Yeah?”

“Damn it, Vega. Want you to fuck me full, fill me up.” The words twist Vega up inside. He’s so close. He’s holding onto Shepard’s hips so tightly he knows there’s going to be bruises tomorrow. Vega sucks in a breath at the thought.

“Yeah? Why?” Vega can’t help himself, he wants to hear Shepard say it.

Shepard’s groan is one of frustration now but Vega doesn’t let that sway him. Presses sloppy wet kisses to Shepard’s back and neck, focuses on the slick wet sound of their bodies meeting. Goddamn stubborn son of a bitch, Vega’s not going to be able to hold out for much longer.

Shepard mumbles something into the pillow and Vega says, “What was that?”

Shepard lifts his head from the pillow, looks back at him with a glare that would have, once upon a time, had Lieutenant Vega shitting himself if the Commander had turned it his way and says clearly, and probably more than a little pissily, “ _Want you to fuckin’ knock me up_.”

And that’s just. Fucking. Vega is so going to do that.

“Yeah. I’m gonna. _Fuck_ , Loco,” he says, and Shepard writhes at the words. “Yeah, I know. I know how much you like it when I fill you up with my come,” because he _does_ and the lizard part of Vega’s brain gets off on it so hard. He rubs his hand across Shepard’s belly and the man keens at the contact. 

“Yeah, there you go, babe,” Vega groans as he comes, fucking _finally_. “Take it all, fuck yeah, that’s it. Milk my cock, Loco,” he adds when Shepard clenches around him tight and hot and perfect. “Mmm, you feel so good, Loco.” He leans down over the other man’s back, lips pressed against Shepard’s ear. “So good while I fill you up, get you pregnant.”

And that does it. Shepard goes wild, body jerking underneath him, coming on a gasp before Vega even has a chance to get a hand on him. It’s okay though, Vega milks him through it, wrings out every last drop of come until Shepard is shuddering and shaking with aftershocks, oversensitivity making him moan but not pull away.

Vega lets him go then but doesn’t pull out, he loves the way Shepard’s body feels, hot and slick and wet around him as his dick softens enough to fall out on its own. He pulls them down on their sides on the bed and spoons Shepard from behind letting out a little content groan of his own.

“You’re a kinky fucker, Lieutenant,” Shepard says what feels like an eternity later. It almost makes Vega laugh. Yeah, sure. _He’s_ the kinky one.

“Yeah well,” is all Vega can think to say. He runs a finger along the rim of Shepard’s hole, slick and wet with come, and hums in satisfaction. Shepard shudders hard and shifts, angles his ass so Vega can get a better reach. 

God, but if he _could_ , Vega thinks before he smiles lazily and slides his finger deep inside.


End file.
